Kara
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights Kara is a HERO version of a Special Forces Lead Unit that acts as the leader of a Special Forces Fireteam. *Main Functions : **Create and Manage a Fireteam. ***Fireteam may consist of up to 4 additional members ****Available Fireteam Members : All Non-Leader Special Force Infantry *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Assault Rifle ***Damage Type : Sustain ***Damage Per Round : 25,750 ( At Rank 20 ) ***Clip Size : 3 ***Fire Rate : 4 / second ***Reload : 2 seconds ( 1 Second with maximum Bloodlust ) **Single Target ***Both Ground and Air **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) *Defense : **Strong against Burst Damage **Neutral against Sustain Damage **Weak against AoE Damage. HERO Functions *''Kara'' provides herself with a personal Hero Buff known as Bloodlust ( Type 1 ). **The Bloodlust buff increases with every enemy Unit killed by Kara or a member of her Fireteam. **The Bloodlust buff provides the following beneficial Buffs : ***10% Increase in Damage ( Maximum of 200% Increase after 20 Kills ) ***5% Increase in Reload Speed ( Maximum of 50% Increase after 10 Kills ) **The Bloodlust buff applies only to the following Special Forces : ***Kara herself **The Bloodlust buff does NOT apply to the following Special Forces : ***Any other Special Forces Infantry, Special Forces Aircraft or Special Forces Vehicles **The Bloodlust buff is Reset when an attack is ended. **The Bloodlust buff is inherent to Kara therefore no special icon is displayed. Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *''Kara'' restructured both her vXP Rates & Upgrade Requirements in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *''Kara'' received an increase in Health & DPS for Rank P1 in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *''Kara'' removed all Fireteam Member Eligibility Restrictions in the Game Update of Oct 21, 2015. *''Kara'' became eligible for Unit Promotion in the Game Update of Oct 06,2015 *''Kara'' was introduced via the Event Shop during the Special Event : Rapture ( Jun 18, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Narrative *''Kara'' was taken by Malachi and the Sentinels before her sister Sheila was born. *''Kara'' suffered years being experimented on while in captivity. *The war effort against the Sentinels during Revelation finally gave Kara a chance to escape. *''Kara'' has been reunited with Sheila and is now looking to take revenge on her abductors the Sentinels. *''Kara'' has come to hate the Preservers from her time in captivity. **She now refuses to allow any of them to join her Fireteam. Additional Facts *''Kara'' is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ) **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage awarded as vXP ) : ***??% of Damage Dealt ***??% of Damage Received *''Kara'' may NOT be place in any type of Bunker. *''Kara'' will NOT target and fire upon **Any Missiles launched from the Missile Silo. **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellfire. *''Kara'' WILL target and fire upon **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellstorm. *''Kara'' is able to shoot on move ONLY when facing on target. *For a full comparison with other Special Forces see Special Forces. Trivia *'' '' at Rank 20 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every ?,??? Damage it sustains.( ). *'' '' at Rank 30 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every ?,??? Damage it sustains.( ). *''Kara'' is the older sister of Sheila. *''Kara'' made her first appearance as part of an Event Feature during Revelation - ( May 21, 2015 ). **''Kara'' spawned with other Survivors from specific Experimental Labs upon their destruction. **''Kara'' was dressed in an all orange jumpsuit matching her fellow Survivors . *Kara changed from a orange jumpsuit to a blue version following her liberation from the Sentinels. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 143'' & 143.dead *''Pixel Sheet Code ( Survivor Version ) : 134'' & 134.dead Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Hero Unit to have the Bloodlust ( type 1 ) Ability'' - Kara **''First Unit to have a maximum range of 550 '' - Kara Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 06/13/15 ) - Rapture - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 06/19/15 ) - Kara - Range Info *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum ( 11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List *Kixeye Forum ( 11/09/15 ) - Powering Up: Fixing Unit Progression ( Official ) - Discussion on vXP Restructure Gallery Kara-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Kara-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Kara-EventShopUnlocked.png|Event Shop Unlocked Kara-Lv01-Message.png|Level 1 Message Kara-Lv01-Stats-(Bk-Lv10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Kara-LargePic-2.png|Large Pic Kara-LargePic.png|Large Pic Kara-Survivor-100x117.png|Survivor Version Revelation Kara_SurvivorLeader.png|Kara - Survivor Leader Version Gallery - Narrative Revelation-EventMessage-6-End.png|First - Mention Event Massage #6 Revelation Rapture-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Massage #1 Rapture DeathFromBelow-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Operation: Death From Below Gallery - Messages Kara-Message#1.png|Nightmare: Death From Below Mission 2 - Message #1 Kara-Message2.png|Nightmare: Death From Below Mission 2 - Message #2 Kara-Message3.png|Nightmare: Death From Below Mission 3 - Message #1 Kara-Message4.png|Nightmare: Death From Below Mission 4 - Message 1 Kara-Message5.png|Nightmare: Death From Below Mission 4 - Message 2 Kara-Message6.png|Nightmare: Death From Below Mission 5 - Message 1 Kara-Message7.png|Nightmare: Death From Below Mission 5 - Message 2 Gallery - Historical Kara-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept Art Artist: Jason Heuser GameUpdate 10-06-2015.png|Game Update Oct 06, 2015 Hero Promotion Video Navigation Category:Special Forces Category:Special Forces - Infantry Category:Hero Category:Lead Unit Category:Special Forces - Survivor Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Special Event Prize Category:Game Character Category:Game Character - Playable Category:A to Z